He's the One
by Parisa01
Summary: Riko has never had a boyfriend in her life, partially because of her brother's over protectiveness but mainly because she didn't know what she wanted. But now her childhood friend, Vanitas returns to Destiny Islands and she can't help but fall in love with him. Many things stand in the way of them being together; another woman and her brother's protectiveness. VanitasXOC
1. Chapter 1: Single Pringle

I don't own anything but my OCs. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine are 20 in this whilst Vanitas and Ven are 24. By the way, I high doubt the way I describe the CEO of Vogue would be the way I did; she's probably a different person. I want to try and do longer chapters from now on.

* * *

 **He's the One**

Name: Riko Crescent

Age: 21

Height: 6ft

Appearance: Fair skin, rosy cheeks and rosy full lips, beauty spot on her left cheek, brown straight hair up to her waist, choppy bangs which end at her eyebrows, brown almond shaped eyes and curvaceous body.

Personality: Confident, intelligent, passionate, popular, cheerful, blunt, cocky, smug, bossy, mischievous, stubborn, short tempered, emotional and sassy.

Family: Riku (older twin brother), Sephiroth (older brother, 25), Lucrecia Crescent (mother, 45), Vincent Valentine (father, 48).

Voice: Scarlett Johansson

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Single Pringle**

Riko got out of her bathroom and walked into her bedroom. She was brushing her and started singing Careless Whisper loudly. Her mother downstairs couldn't help but smile at this and giggled; she sang every morning and so well at that. Her stepfather was reading the newspaper and had a small smile on his face. Sephiroth who sat across him, placed his hands on his head and huffed.

"She does this every morning." He mumbled. "I'm surprised one of us hasn't gone deaf yet." Vincent placed the newspaper on the table and sighed.

"Sephiroth, your sister has a lovely voice. It's blessing." He stated.

"Yeah but does she have to do it every morning?" Sephiroth asked.

A very sleepy Riku walked into the kitchen whilst yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning, darling." Lucrecia kissed him on the cheek and he saw with his brother and father.

"So sleeping beauty finally woke up." Sephiroth smirked.

"She's like a damn alarm clock." Riku mumbled and slammed his head on the table. "She's the reason why I fall asleep in lectures."

"The reason you fall asleep in lectures is cuz you go to sleep late." Vincent commented.

"Cut me some slack, Dad." He mumbled.

Riko finished brushing her hair. The young woman got changed into a white tank top tucked into a pair of bright coral floral shorts, a brown belt, a short sleeved jean cardigan and white strappy heels. She put on mascara, bronzer, highlighter and a nude lipstick. She wore golden hoop earrings and a simple golden necklace with a jasmine pendant on it. She pulled most of her hair back but left some to her right side. The young woman got her books and her black satchel.

The brown haired woman slid ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen with a huge grin on her face.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

"Good morning, Princess." Vincent smiled.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Lucrecia hugged her daughter and kissed her head. Riko sat between Riku and Sephiroth and their mother served a stack of 5 pancakes drizzled with maple syrup and a small cube of butter on top to her children and husband and sat down.

They all started to eat and when Sephiroth and Riko would try and steal Riku's pancakes without him looking, their mother would shoot them both very scary glares. When they were done, Sephiroth gave his mother a hand with clearing up the table. Riku was sleeping on the chair and Riko was tying her father's tie for work.

"Alright are we all ready to set out?" Lucrecia asked as she put on her white lab coat. The young mother was a lead scientist of a very successful pharmaceutical company and Vincent was one of the business directors of that company, whilst Sephiroth worked as a pharmacist. The twins went to university, with Riku studying Medicine and Riko was studying Fashion.

"Yep." Sephiroth said.

"Wait, Riku's still asleep." Riko stated whilst running up to her brother. "Riku! Wake up, you lazy cow! We're gonna be late for our lectures!" She shouted.

"Mmmm." He groaned and she huffed.

"Riku! Come on, wake up!" She whined and then grabbed his ear. She dragged him by the ear and went outside whilst the rest of her family members followed laughing.

"Owwww! Riko!" He exclaimed.

"I told you to wake up, but you didn't, you lazy bum!" She shouted.

Vincent kissed his daughter's head and Lucrecia kissed her son's cheek, much to his embarrassment. Sephiroth rustled their hair to which Riku whined that he'd mess it up and his sister laughed goofily at this. The oldest child got in his parents' black Range Rover to go to work and they would drop him off and pick him up on their way. The twins got in their white Audi R7 convertible and the youngest sibling drove.

Riko drove around and noticed her brother was half asleep in the car and went into a drive through Starbucks. She got an Americano for her brother and a Mocha for herself. She gave him his drink and he looked up at her with a smile on her face. The younger twin paid for their drinks and drove to University. She parked outside in the car park. They were always 40 minutes early just in case there would be traffic before. The 2 siblings went to their respective buildings for their lectures after fist bumping each other. The brown haired woman greeted the University security guard with a smile as she showed him her ID card. As she walked through the halls, everyone greeted her and she greeted them too. She was popular because of many reasons; her beauty, her kindness and her intelligence. She took the lift which went to the 3rd floor of the building and went to her lecture hall.

The lecture hall was completely empty because of how early she was. She settled down in the middle row of the hall and took out some of her folders from her bag and her laptop. She started to type some notes and re-read her booklet.

"Rikoooo." She heard 2 familiar voices sung and looked up to see her 2 best friends; Xion and Aqua.

"Hey girls." She grinned and both girls saw side by side.

"How are you?" Aqua asked.

"I'm okay, just re-reading my dissertation report for the millionth time." She laughed.

"Ugh, can you believe the deadline is next week?" Xion asked. "Aqua and I had ours checked by some of the professors."

"I had mine checked by my work colleagues in Vogue and the professors." Riko replied.

"Ah, how is your presentation for your dissertation going?" The blue haired woman asked.

"I'm finished with it, just need to do it next week. I'm so nervous." She sighed. "Aren't you guys worried about your dissertations?"

"Of course, I think the past few months have been the most stressful months of my academic life here." Xion stated.

"I think the past few years have been the most stressful years of my life." Riko stated.

"Don't worry Riko, you'll be absolutely fine. You're a smart girl and everyone knows it." Aqua reassured her and she smiled at her with a nod.

"Yeah, probably the nerves are just getting to me." She said.

"Just think, after Monday, we'll be completely free from University." The dark haired woman sighed whilst stretching. "Sweet freedom."

"I think we all deserved a break. All of us have been working like cattle." Aqua stated.

"I can't remember the last time I actually relaxed." Riko sighed.

As time went on, more and more students came in and greeted Riko. Before they knew it, their lectures and tutorials passed by so quickly.

* * *

At lunch time, Riko, Aqua, Xion, Axel, Terra, Riku and a girl called Kailani who was Riku's girlfriend, sat and ate lunch together. Kailani was a beautiful and warm hearted girl. She had teal mid length straight hair, fair skin, freckles and sea green eyes. All of them were couples; Aqua and Terra, Axel and Xion and Riku and Kailani.

"I can't believe you're the only single pringle now." Axel smirked.

"Ha-ha rub it in my face why don't you?" She said with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"I'm surprised since you're so popular with everyone." Terra added. "You'd think a guy would make a move on you by now."

"They do, it's just I have 2 idiotic overprotective brothers who scare 'em away." She said glaring at her brother. "It's embarrassing, the worst was one a guy was giving out free ice cream and Riku and Sephiroth thought he was flirting." The others laughed at this, including Riku. "In the end I didn't get any free ice cream. But I don't really need a boyfriend."

"Yeah, but all of us are couples. Even Sora and Kairi as well as Namine and Roxas are couples. You're the only single one of the group." Aqua stated.

"No, stay single don't let any guy ruin your life." Riku said and she pouted.

"I'm not gonna stay single forever, okay? I'm capable of getting a boyfriend if I want to, it's just you and Sephiroth are unnecessarily overprotective." She crossed her arms.

"Then we'll get you a cat for your birthday to begin your crazy cat lady future." Axel laughed.

"You can start with one kitten and grow your army." Kailani grinned.

"Crazy cat lady with her army of kittens." Riku stated.

"Shut up, Riku." She flicked his head.

"Hey, what about Ven?" Aqua asked.

"Ven's not single, he's already in a relationship." She said.

"How 'bout Vanitas?" Terra asked.

"I haven't seen Vanitas in 11 years. I heard he's can get any girl he wants around his finger." Riko stated and looked down with pink cheeks. "Besides, he's my best friend, it would be awkward if I made a move on him." They all noticed her shy behaviour when Terra mentioned Vanitas and knew that she had a crush on him. She looked up at them and noticed them all staring at her. "Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"You like him." Kailani smirked.

"Oh c'mon, I haven't seen the guy in 11 years." She said.

"But you're blushing." Aqua sang.

"I have rosy cheeks." Riko corrected.

"You're just in denial." Riku stated. "I bet you do like him."

"Yeah, IF I do what would you?" She asked.

"Nothing, he's my best friend too. But if does anything to hurt you, I'd beat the living shit out of him." He said.

"Anyway, I don't like him." She said. "Vanitas is my best friend."

"The first stage of love is denial." Xion stated and Riko laughed at this.

"Okay, you're getting a bit ahead of yourselves." She said and checked the time. "Guys our lecture starts in 10 minutes. We better get going. C'mon! Last lecture of the day." She said whilst standing up. The 3 girls went to their lecture whilst the others went to the library to return their books.

* * *

After lectures were finished, Aqua and Xion went straight home whilst Riko met up with her twin brother and his girlfriend. She returned all her books and took one last look around the library. She remembered all the late nights she spent here, studying and doing work. The librarians would give her more time to do her work and a few were nice enough to make her coffee and bring her biscuits and cakes. They all got in the car with Riku sitting at the back, Riko driving and Kailani in the passenger seat.

They drove to an ice cream place in the City Centre where they met Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. The 4 friends went to another University but were Riko, Riku and Kailani's friends since High School. They all sat together and got each couple shared an ice cream sundae. But the only single girl had an ice cream sundae just for herself; a mix of toffee crunch, caramel and vanilla ice cream with hot caramel and toffee sauce, caramel pieces, whipped cream, Florentine wafers and Vivaldi cigar wafer.

"You sure you're gonna finish that all by yourself?" Roxas asked.

"You ask me that every Friday and I prove you wrong." She answered with her mouth full with ice cream.

"So you guys are almost finished, huh?" Namine stated and the 3 older friends nodded. "What's it like to finally finish?"

"It's like you're finally free from any responsibilities or reports or essays." Kailani stated. "The hard part is over."

"Yeah but you guys still have to find a job." Kairi pointed out.

"Lani and I don't have to worry, we've been offered a full-time job at the hospital." Riku stated.

"That's great, congrats you two!" Sora exclaimed. "What about you, Riko?"

"Well I'm still working as a stylist and still will since I've been working there for 3 years. But it's so hard, I don't know how to get my designs out there." She stated.

"Riko, you work for Vogue which is the most popular fashion magazine in the world. Just propose your ideas to management." Kairi said.

"I have and they absolutely adore my designs. But they don't call the shots and don't have enough power to take up my designs." Riko explained.

"Unless you propose your designs to the CEO." Namine said and she shook her head with a chuckle.

"No one in our team has even met her. Only the higher members of management have met her in monthly meetings. Besides, I've heard she's ruthless and so strict with her decisions. She's hard to impress and even talk to." The young woman stated.

"So she's like Miranda from Devil Wears Prada?" Kailani asked and the others laughed at this.

"Guys, don't be so mean. That's the CEO you're talking about." She crossed her arms.

The others started talking about things to do with couple stuff whilst Riko ate her ice cream. But then something caught her eye and she felt her heart stop. She saw a group of 3 male Calvin Klein models she had to style for 2 months ago sitting at another table. She had to see them shirtless and was so flustered to even make eye contact. One of which wanted to get to know her more and she thought he looked the most attractive; his name was Zack.

"Eeek!" She squeaked and lowered her head with her hands on top of it. The others stared at her weirdly and noticed how red her cheeks were.

"Riko, what's wrong?" The blonde haired woman asked gently.

"Remember when I told you I had to style for these 3 sexy models? Well they're here and they're sitting right there." She stated quietly and they looked up. Even the girls' cheeks went bright red; they were absolutely beautiful.

"See I don't understand how you're still single if you're surrounded by beautiful sexy models whenever you're at work." Kailani stated. "Or are you too shy to approach them, eh?" She asked smirking.

"N-no way! I'm as cool as an air conditioner on a hot day." She said and they sweat dropped at this; she made the weirdest comparisons. "I'm totally not shy."

"Miss Valentine?" She heard a voice and her cheeks went red when she turned to see Zack standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"O-oh, hi." She smiled.

"What a coincidence I find you here." He stated. "It's been a while, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She giggled and they knew she was getting flustered.

"I just want to say what a great job you did styling for us. You're an amazing stylist." He stated.

"Ah thanks." She blushed. "You're a great model too."

"Haha, I do try to be." He blushed. "Ah you got some ice cream on your cheek." He took out a handkerchief and wiped her cheek. "Don't worry I'm a messy eater too. Anyway, I'll be seeing ya." When he waved, she noticed something and then grinned whilst waving and then he walked off.

"Oh, he is so into you." Kairi giggled.

"He is so married, did you guys not notice his ring?" She asked.

"Oh wow." Kailani said. "That kinda sucks for you."

"Not really. That just means I won't be forced to ask him out by you lot." She said whilst getting up. "Come on Sleeping Beauty, we need to go grocery shopping."

"Stop calling me that." He whined.

"Never, Princess." She giggled whilst poking his head. "Bye guys!"

* * *

The twins paid for their ice cream and left. They got into the car and drove to a huge supermarket. After an hour, they got out of the supermarket and loaded their car with many bags of groceries. They drove home and went took the groceries in with them. Riku cooked whilst Riko was reading a book. Lucrecia, Vincent and Sephiroth got home and Riku had finished cooking.

Riko got out of the shower and dried her hair with a towel then brushed it. She got changed into an black oversized t-shirt dress, black shorts underneath and wore flip flops. She went downstairs and sat with her family at the dinner table. They started eating the Pasta Bake Riku made and were talking about their day.

"Ah, I heard Vanitas and Ventus are moving back to town." Lucrecia stated and Riko looked up at her mother. "It's been so long since we've seen them. I invited their family around for lunch and dinner. So, we'll be having a barbecue." She stated.

"They're really coming?" She asked with pink cheeks and Lucrecia nodded.

"So I want you all to wake up early and help your father and I." She stated and they agreed.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

**He's the One**

 **Chapter 2: Love**

Riko decided to wear one of the many dresses she had designed and made herself. It was a white sleeveless summer dress, with lace at the waist and bottom and floral embroidery at the neckline and the edges of the lace. She did her hair in a braided high bun and had her makeup on; natural smokey eye, eyeliner, mascara and a rosy pink lipstick. She wore crystal chandelier earrings, a thin simplistic diamond choker and several silver bracelets. She had white strappy sandals on.

The young woman went with her father and Sephiroth to go shopping for the barbecue whilst Riku and Lucrecia were at home clearing up. Whilst shopping the young woman got many compliments by people on her dress. They got home and the father and daughter duo went outside to get the barbecue ready and set the table outside.

"Riko, Vincent; they're here!" Lucrecia called out and the young woman felt her heart beat faster.

They went inside and saw Ventus and sister. Their mother, Luna was a lovely woman who was kind and gentle; she had black hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. Luna turned to the young woman and her eyes widened.

"Riko!" She exclaimed whilst hugging her. She giggled at this and hugged her back. After a few seconds the dark haired woman pulled away and grinned. "Look how beautiful you've become. You're a splitting image of your mother."

"Thank you, Aunty Luna. It's lovely to see you again." She smiled.

"Hey Riko." She heard a voice and turned to Ven who smiled at her sweetly. "It's been so long."

"Ven!" She exclaimed and jumped on him whilst hugging him. He couldn't help but hug her back.

"Aw I missed you too." He said and pulled away from her.

"Still shorter than me, I see." She poked his forehead whilst giggling.

Vanitas walked in with Sephiroth by his side. The dark haired man wore a purple tank top, blue jeans and white trainers and had piercings on his ears.

The dark haired teen's cheeks turned red and he felt butterflies in his stomach. The last time he saw Haru, she was a little girl who would always wear overalls and cute dresses with pigtails. Now, she was a beautiful young woman.

"Woah…" Vanitas mumbled and Sephiroth turned to him.

The young woman pulled some of her behind her ear and turned to him. When she turned to see him, she felt her heart stop beating and her cheeks went pink. She placed her hand on her chest and had a loving smile on her face.

"Vanitas…" She sighed and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around the dark haired man and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much." She mumbled.

"Riko…" He trailed off whilst hugging her back. "I missed you too." She pulled away from him quickly and noticed his piercings.

"Oh my god, you got piercings!" She exclaimed and he stuck his tongue out to reveal a tongue piercings. "That looks so cool. Did it hurt?"

"Hurt?" He asked whilst crossing his arms. "Not at all."

"Vanitas you cried for 2 hours straight and Mom whooped your ass and you cried more." Ven stated and Riku, Sephiroth and Riko laughed at this.

"Shut up Ven." Vanitas growled through his teeth.

"Alright kids, come and help me and your father out. Luna, Stella, Ventus, Vanitas come outside and relax yourselves." Lucrecia stated.

"No way, Lucrecia. I'm giving you a hand. Ah I've brought some things too." Luna stated.

The 2 families went outside, Riko was helping her father put things on the barbecue, Lucrecia and Luna were setting the table and the 4 boys were sitting and talking about things.

"Riko dear, your dress looks absolutely beautiful. Where did you get it?" Luna asked and she looked at her.

"Oh this? I made it myself." She stated.

"You designed and made that?" She asked. "You really have a talent."

"Yes, our little Princess wants to be a Fashion Designer." Vincent smiled.

"Dad!" She whined whilst blushing.

"Unlike Vincent, Riku, Sephiroth and I, Riko is not studying sciences. Yet she is extremely talented and intelligent." Lucrecia smiled sweetly. "We are so proud of her."

"Riko, you can leave this to me. Go sit with Vanitas." Her father stated with a wink and a smile.

"Dad, not you too." She said.

"Go on." He shooed her off and she went over to him.

Riko slowly and shyly walked up to her brothers and best friend and sat next to Vanitas whilst looking down. He turned to her and smiled.

"You okay, Riko?" He asked and she looked at him whilst nodding.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She said.

"You've really changed, Riko." He said with a smile. "I remember your pigtails and overalls." She couldn't help but laugh.

"You've really changed, Haru." He said. "I remember your pigtails and overalls." She couldn't help but laugh.

"I still wear overalls from time to time. And I do my hair in pigtails before bed." She blushed. "But I know I've changed. I don't know if it's in a good way."

"Of course it is!" Riko looked up at him.

"Don't you think I'm a bit too different?"

"No, well you look different now. I guess that's a part of growing up. But you're still the same Riko we know and love." He reassured her.

"You're different too, Vanitas. You used to be quiet when we were kids. Now you're so confident. You used to hate girls and I was the only one you liked." She stated.

"Now I can't get enough of girls. I mean I used to think they had cooties." She snickered at this.

"Does that mean you're in a relationship?" She asked curiously with a smirk.

"Whyyyyy?" He sang and she shook her head with a chuckle.

"Just curious, not that I'm asking you out or anything." She reassured him.

"Well, no. I haven't ever been in a relationship either. I've just hooked up with girls and I've never been in love with anyone." He stated.

Ven glanced at his twin for a moment when he said that; he was the only one who knew that was a lie. When they were kids, the reason why Vanitas got along so well with Riko was because he liked her. He remembered whenever he came home from playing with his best friend; he'd tell him and their parents that someday he'd marry her. It was cute because he was just a kid. But then they moved away and Vanitas realised it wouldn't have worked anyway because of the distance. But Ventus knew that somewhere inside, his older twin brother still had feelings for his best friend. Before they left Radiant Garden, he told his brother that he should just ask her out already. However, Vanitas wasn't sure about if she had a boyfriend are not.

"What about you, eh?" Vanitas asked.

"She's a single pringle." Riku answered.

"Yeah we don't let her have a boyfriend, it's bad for her." Sephiroth said.

"Shut up, nobody asked you idiots." She pouted. "Yet you guys have girlfriends."

"Girlfriends are different. No boyfriend for you." The oldest sibling stated.

"Well when can I get one, old man?" Riko asked.

"Not until you're old enough." He answered.

"Yeah until I'm 50." She pouted and they laughed at this. "It's not fair. I think I might get a kitten and start my crazy cat lady life." She said and Vanitas sweat dropped at this.

"Oh come on Riko, I bet there are loads of sexy guys on Destiny Islands." He stated.

"Why, you interested?" She smirked.

"Pfft, as if. I'm too good for those guys." He smirked to himself and she giggled. "They won't be able to resist my sexiness."

"Ugh whatever. I'm way sexier than you." She said.

"Says the girl with no boyfriend." He crossed his arms.

"Says the boy with no girlfriend." She countered back.

"Alright girlies, stop bitching around we all know I'm the sexiest." Riku said.

"Shut up Sleeping Beauty, I'm the sexiest one of them all." Sephiroth stated.

"No way, I'm the sexiest!" Riko exclaimed.

"Kids, kids, we all know your mother's the sexiest." Vincent stated and Lucrecia giggled at this.

"Ewwww Dad!" The 3 siblings whined and the others laughed at this.

They settled down to eat lunch and Sephiroth and Riko kept stealing some of Riku's food and he whined about them stealing his food; which meant they were going to get dessert after dinner.

Riku, Sephiroth, Ventus and Vanitas were playing on the PS4 and Riko felt a little left out. She got a text from one of her work colleagues and went upstairs to take a call. She let her hair out and was speaking on the phone with one of her supervisors about some plans for a show. Lucrecia served up some fresh brownies and wondered where her daughter went. Vanitas told her she went downstairs and asked if he could take the brownies to her.

"So you want me to be in charge of the 90's show for next month?" She asked. "I mean I know I've been working for you guys for 3 years but are you sure you want to task me with such a big responsibility?" Vanitas could hear her. "Yes, ma'am I know I have to be more confident in myself. I just don't want to disappoint the CEO or anyone else." She stated. "I'll let my team know. Thank you for giving me this task." She cut the phone and ran her hand through her hair. She sat at her desk and started typing some emails to her colleagues. She heard a knock and didn't look at the door. "Come in."

"Hey." She heard Vanitas and turned to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a little bored and I had a call from work." He went into the room and she pulled a chair out for him. He sat down and placed the plate of brownies on the table.

"Your mom made these for us." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled and took a brownie. She opened her mini fridge and took out 2 small cartons of milk and gave him one. "You know you don't have to be here. You can go downstairs and be with my brothers."

"It's not like I have to be here, anyway." He shrugged and she sighed; she knew it, he had grown bored of her after all these years. "I want to be here." She looked up at him. "Sorry if I made you feel left out." He apologised and she shook her head.

"It's been 11 years. I understand." She said. "And you're a boy I mean you'd be with guys."

"I'd want to be with you instead." He stated and she blushed. The young woman flicked his forehead and he shrieked. "Hey what was that for?"

"Word your sentences better, idiot. It sounded like you wanted to be my boyfriend." Riko stated.

"What if I do?" He asked curiously and she rolled her eyes.

"As if! My brothers would fucking kill you." She said.

"I wouldn't care." He smirked. "Your brothers don't scare me anyway."

"Just shut up Vanitas." She pouted.

"You're cute when you have nothing more to say." He stated whilst pinching her cheek. "But let me guess you're sick of being single aren't you?"

"So badly." She said.

"Everyone is in a relationship but you." She closed her eyes and sighed whilst shaking her head. "That's it, isn't it?"

"It's not like I mind." She stated.

"Trust me I know the feeling. Even Ven has a girlfriend." He said. "They're so lovey dovey, it's kinda gross."

"You're such a boy." She whispered with a hopeless smile.

"And **you** are such a girl." He winked at her.

"Hey, I get my period every month." She pouted and he face palmed.

"Oh sorry, sorry, woman. My mistake!" He mumbled and she laughed. "Anyway, what's holding you back from getting a boyfriend?"

"Well, one reason is Sephiroth and Riku's over protectiveness and another is I haven't actually found a guy I wanted." Riko said.

"Love takes time, y'know. I mean that's what Ven tells me." Vanitas stated.

"Vanitas, don't you ever wish you had a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Well, it's hard to believe but I do. I mean hooking up with girls is just meh. Like you don't get your feelings involved or whatever. I've never been in love, but I want to. I wanna know what it's like to love a girl and be loved." He explained.

"Me too, I hate being single whilst ALL my friends are in relationships; especially with each other! I hate how over protective my brothers can be." She growled and Riku heard this when he was going to check up on his sister.

"It just shows how much they care." Vanitas said.

"No you don't know what it's like. I can't even have a normal conversation with a random guy without them freaking out. It's so annoying and frustrating. They bully me for being single but whenever some guy shows interest, they scare them away. I can never win." She explained. "I should just live alone for the rest of my life." Riku felt his heart ache when he heard this, he turned around and went downstairs.

"Hey…" Vanitas placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Don't say that. Y'know something you have to woman up and put your foot down. Go against the rules and rebel." He motivated her. "Besides, do you know how lucky any guy would be to have you? You're so beautiful…" Her cheeks went pink and she looked up at him; he called her beautiful. "And you have an amazing personality. You deserve the best. Trust me, if I had you I'd never let you go."

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course." He smiled and opened his arms. "You really need a hug."

Riko hugged him and he hugged her back. It felt so nice to be in his arms and she felt like she was meant to be in these arms. She could hear his heart beating fast and his scent of perfume was irresistible. He himself was very irresistible and she found herself fawning over him every time he looked at her or spoke to her. During these 11 years, it was him whom she had a soft spot for and she remembered when she was younger she had the biggest crush on him. Then she realised; after all these years, after meeting him again she was love struck.

When Vanitas was about to pull away, he heard the sound of snoring and smiled; she had fallen asleep on him. He lifted her up bridal style and found her very light. The dark haired man placed her onto her bed and smiled. He noticed a huge Mickey Mouse toy on the floor and couldn't help but smile. When they were little their families took them to Disneyland together. A 4 year Riko fell and hurt her knee and she couldn't stop crying. So Vanitas bought a Mickey Mouse toy for her with his own pocket money and it made her stop crying. The fact that she kept it and slept with it made him so happy. Vanitas picked up the toy and put it next to her and she cuddled it with a smile on her face. He watched her sleep and placed a hand on his chest with pink cheeks.

"Do I still love her?" He asked himself. "I mean there's no way she'd love me." He shook his head. "Even then, it would the best thing in the world if she did."


End file.
